


Scary Stories

by MorningRunner



Series: Zukka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRunner/pseuds/MorningRunner
Summary: Sokka wants to play a prank on the others and no one would suspect Zuko of having a sense of humor - he's the perfect one for the job.Zukka Week 2020Day 5: Mythology
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607161
Comments: 20
Kudos: 540





	Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in between The Boiling Rock part two and The Southern Raiders. I wanted them to be in the Air Temple so I’m just pretending there’s like a week gap between the events of both of those episodes that this happens in, because I can’t remember what the canon time gap actually is. 
> 
> I took the prompt very loosely this time. I thought myths/legend/ghost stories might just about be passable. I'm reaching, I know haha

There were many perks to having an extremely hot Firebender as his boyfriend, but the thing that Sokka loved the most about Zuko was his wicked sense of humor. Before, Sokka had pretty much written Zuko off in that department. When they’d first met there wasn’t exactly room for jokes and even after he’d joined them at the Air Temple, Zuko wasn’t exactly a barrel of laughs. It was only after spending time with him on their trip to The Boiling Rock that Sokka noticed it was less a lack of humor and more Zuko filtering himself to try and remain on their good sides. Zuko's jokes still caught him off guard sometimes, but there was one major advantage; the rest of them had yet to see that side of Zuko. The older boy could deliver his jokes completely deadpan and none of them would suspect him. They’d never know Zuko wasn’t being serious. Sokka couldn’t help but have a bit of fun with it.

  


“So,” Sokka plonked himself down beside Zuko, who was cleaning his swords. 

“What is it?” Zuko said.

“No need to sound so suspicious,” Sokka said.

“Should I be?” 

“Well, _you_ don’t need to be,” Sokka grinned, “but maybe it wouldn’t harm the others.” 

“I’m listening,” Zuko put his stuff down, interested suddenly.

“I have an idea for a prank, but it’ll never work unless you help me,” Sokka could tell he already had him on board by the glint in the other boy’s eyes. It made Sokka feel these stupid fuzzy feelings when he saw Zuko enjoy himself and loosen up. He was so far from the stuck-up Prince that they’d disliked so much. 

“Elaborate.”

“Tonight, after the adults have gone to bed or whatever, I’m gonna suggest that we tell creepy stories around the fire,” Sokka began.

“From what I’ve heard, that didn’t end so well for you guys last time,” Zuko pointed out. 

“Well, that wasn’t technically because of the ghost stories. I’ll persuade them,” Sokka shrugged. “Now stop interrupting. Do you want to hear this genius plan or not?”

Zuko rolled his eyes but held his hands up in defeat, “sorry, carry on.” He knew better than to stop Sokka when he was on a mission.

“As I was saying, I’ll start with a typical ghost story that everyone expects from me. Then, when it’s your turn, you tell a story about one of the rooms being haunted. Say it’s an old Fire Nation legend or something,” Sokka said.

“Why would there be a Fire Nation legend about an Air Temple?” Zuko frowned.

“How am I meant to know? I didn’t get that far,” Sokka poked Zuko’s side. “I’ll think of something.” 

“You do that,” Zuko rolled his eyes again, but his expression was fond. “I’ve got a session with Aang, so it’ll give you some time.” With that he got up, ruffled Sokka’s hair, and walked out leaving Sokka to come up with a story.

  


Sokka decided that what he had come up with was pure genius. He waited for Zuko to finish up his session and dragged his boyfriend to a quiet room.

“I’ve figured it out,” Sokka said and then paused when he got a whiff of Zuko. “Man, you stink!”

“Hey!” Zuko frowned. “I got a bit sweaty during training. What’s your excuse?”

“I love it when you’re mean to me,” Sokka batted his eyelids, earning a punch from Zuko.

“You’re the worst. Now go on, what’s this story you’ve come up with?”

“To make it believable, we need to set the story not too long ago, because then it’ll make sense why Aang wouldn’t have heard about it,” Sokka explained, “I’m thinking it could be a story about a Fire Nation kid that got lost and somehow ended up in the Air Temple, but couldn’t find a way to get out.”

“That’s a little dark, don’t you think?” Zuko raised an eyebrow, “should I be concerned with how much you’ve thought this through?”

Sokka narrowed his eyes, “do you want this prank to work or not?”

“Okay, okay!” Zuko said, the corners of his mouth turning up. “So, the spirit of this kid is trapped in one of the rooms. What next?”

“Once you’ve sold them on the tragic tale, pretend to go to bed. Instead of going to your room, hide in the room two down from yours. I’m going to pretend I want to investigate your story and convince the others to come with me,” Sokka’s voice was getting quicker with excitement over his plan. “When you hear us getting near start making clanging sounds and stuff. It’ll be awesome!”

“I dunno,” Zuko said, “I’m not sure I’ll pull it off.”

“You can. Even I fall for your jokes,” Sokka looked up at his boyfriend hopefully, “please?”

“Go on then. If it doesn’t work it’s not my fault,” Zuko sighed. Before he could change his mind, Sokka launched himself onto the Firebender and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Zuko went a bright red and nuzzled his chin onto Sokka’s shoulder to hide his blush.

“It’ll work. Now go have a wash.”

  


Sokka had been waiting impatiently for the adults and younger kids to head off to do whatever they did after dinner. Eventually, it was just The Gaang left and Sokka was all too ready to start with his plan.

“I was thinking,” Sokka began, leaning closer into the fire, “we should totally tell scary stories again.”

“Your stories aren’t scary,” Toph said. Brutally honest as ever.

“Yeah, well,” Sokka crossed his arms, “maybe the others might have good ones.”

“I don’t have any that are scary,” Suki said, “sorry.”

“I’ll warm us up,” Sokka didn't trust himself to make eye contact with Zuko or he’d give it all away. He quickly told one of his usual go to stories, dramatic hand gestures included.

“I’ve heard that one so many times,” Katara whined.

“What about you, Zuko?” Aang chipped in. “I bet there’s loads of Fire Nation stories. It's a pretty scary place. Uh...no offence.”

Zuko shrugged off the comment, “I guess there is one I’ve heard. I have to admit it’s been creeping me out a little ever since I’ve got here.”

“Why’s that?” Suki questioned.

“Because it’s about the temple,” Zuko said, his tone flat and serious, “I heard about it when I was travelling with my uncle. It’s about a Fire Nation boy who was taken by something in the night and dropped off here. He woke up and had no clue where he was or how to escape. I don’t know the details, but it’s said that you can still hear him pacing and rattling things in the night.”

“I’ve never heard of that,” Aang looked around, “what could have dropped him here?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko shrugged, “but at night I _have_ been hearing strange noises. I just hoped it was the wind.”

“Why would they drop him off here of all places?” Sokka played along.

“I’m not sure, it’s probably just a silly story. I wouldn’t worry.”

“I’m glad we don’t sleep inside now,” Suki shuddered, “ghost stories creep me out.”

“Isn’t that what they’re supposed to do?” Katara clearly wasn’t convinced, but that was probably just because it was Zuko’s story and she didn’t trust anything he did. Sokka was pretty sure that they were all buying it at least a little.

“I’m feeling a bit tired, I’m going to head off to bed now,” Zuko said after a bit more discussion about his story. He got up and stretched, wandering off into the building just as planned.

  


Sokka waited for them to exchange a couple more tales before he decided to make the next move.

“I can’t stop thinking about the story Zuko told us,” he said.

“Why? It wasn’t scary. Some Fire Nation idiot probably made it up anyway,” Katara rolled her eyes.

“It’s just…” he paused for dramatic effect, “the other day after I left Zuko’s room to join you guys, I heard this awful sound coming from one of the rooms. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but what if it’s the boy?”

“What kind of sound?” Suki’s eyes were wider than usual. It was clear that some of them were buying it, even Aang’s face was a bit pale. Toph hadn’t said much, but Sokka didn’t take notice of it. She’d never admit if she was scared anyway.

“There was a scratching noise and this strange rattling,” Sokka pretended to recall. “You know what? I’m just going to check it out. I’m sure there’s a simple explanation for this. Who else is coming?” He jumped to his feet.

“I’m gonna pass,” Toph said, “don’t get killed by a spirit or something.”

“We won’t,” Katara said, getting up too, “look I’ll prove to you it’s probably just something rattling in the wind. Then I’m going to bed too.”

“Uh, I’m coming if Karara is,” Aang looked very much like that wasn’t what he wanted to do, but he followed Sokka into the building anyway.

“Wait, me too,” Suki ran after them.

  


Sokka had planned this bit out perfectly. He dramatically walked around looking in each room as if he couldn’t remember which one it was.

“I think it’s this one,” he said and stopped outside one of the rooms, “wait, no! It’s that one there. Is it just me or is it colder?” He pointed to the room a little further down. He tiptoed forward, just loud enough that Zuko would hear their approach if he hadn’t heard them talking.

“There’s nothing here,” Katara said, “this is a waste of…” She was cut off by a loud rattling sound coming from inside the room.

“What was that?” Suki froze.

“I don’t know,” Sokka had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to give it all away. He hid his face from the others in case his expression was obvious. He was so bad at this.

“Hello?” Aang spoke, walking to the front of the group. “Is anyone there?” He looked like he was trying to shield Katara, which made Sokka want to laugh even more. This was priceless. Even Katara was looking a little less sure of herself now.

“It’s probably just the wind,” she said. Sokka agreed just as the rattling began again. This time much louder.

“Okay, I don’t think that’s the wind,” Suki began to back away. “I can deal with most things, but don’t mess with vengeful spirits!”

“He might just be lonely,” Aang said, but it sounded more like a question and was convincing no one. Sokka knew the grand finale needed to happen soon otherwise they were all going to run away like big babies.

“I’m just going to go in,” Sokka pretended to pull himself together and puffed out his chest. He pushed open the door and glanced around the room, wondering where Zuko had chosen to hide himself. He walked into the middle of the room. The others lingered just inside the doorway. “Who is here?”

“Wooooooooo,” a very obviously fake ghost noise came from behind the bed. Sokka couldn’t hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing. Why had Zuko made that noise of all things he could’ve done?

“Why are you laughing?” Aang yelped. “Zuko? What are you doing here?”

Zuko had just risen from where he’d been crouched behind the bed, “surprise.”

“We had you there for a moment, didn’t we?” Sokka bounced on his toes, looking at everyone’s unamused faces.

“Real funny,” Katara sighed, “I’m going to bed now.” She turned to leave but suddenly the door slammed on their faces. Everyone fell silent.

“Okay, that’s enough now,” Suki nudged Sokka, “I mean the whole door slam was a nice touch, but the jokes over.”

“That wasn’t me,” Sokka looked at Zuko.

“Don’t look at me!” Zuko held his palms up. More silence. Then, a quiet scratching came from the door. It began to get louder and louder, the scratches becoming more frequent.

“Okay, guys,” Sokka gulped, “so I think maybe it actually is haunted. Who wants to open the door so we can make a run for it?”

“Not me!” Suki and Aang said in perfect unison. The scratching stopped and the door flung back open. Sokka let out a scream that would’ve shattered windows if there were any. He barged past whatever was stood in the doorway, before tripping and falling flat on his face. He scrambled himself around to see whatever angry spirit was about to attack, but there was only Toph stood at his feet. She had tears of laughter streaming down her face.

“Oh man, I really wish I could see the look on your face right now!”

“How?” Sokka said in disbelief.

“Did you really think I’d fall for that awful story? I knew instantly Zuko was lying and I knew he’d gone off to hide in one of the empty rooms,” she crossed her arms.

“Why do I always forget you're an Earthbending genius?” Sokka groaned and slumped back down on the floor.

  


Later that night Zuko was still laughing about the whole ordeal. Sokka was not nearly as amused. They were both trying to sleep in Zuko’s bed, but every time things went quiet Zuko would start up with his giggling again.

“Stop laughing at me,” Sokka pouted and pushed Zuko hard enough to almost roll him off the mattress.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko pulled himself back closer to Sokka and rested his head on the younger boy’s chest. “Come on, admit it was funny.”

“No.”

“Don’t be a grump,” Zuko ran his hands through Sokka’s loose hair. Sokka sighed at the touch.

“Fine, it was a bit funny,” he conceded, “but so was that awful sound you made.”

“I panicked, okay,” Zuko laughed, “I don’t know what sounds a fake ghost-child would make.”

“Maybe next time we include Toph in the plans,” Sokka said with a huge yawn. He cuddled up to Zuko who pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I like seeing you laugh, it suits you,” he traced where the laughter lines would appear in the corners of Zuko’s eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
